


Confrontation

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: This happens several years after my ficPlaytime.





	Confrontation

"Dad?"

His dad slowly folded up the newspaper he had been reading and set it aside before turning to look at him. "Yes Caleb?"

Caleb fidgeted where he stood in the kitchen's doorway, the words he had carefully prepared in his mind forgotten. "I remember everything." His father paled as he dropped Caleb's gaze and ran a shaking hand over his face. "I've always remembered."

"You never said anything," Graeme whispered, staring at his son in horror.

Caleb swallowed with difficulty. "You're my Dad! I didn't want to lose you!"

"Why now? Why bring this up now?" Graeme asked desperately.

Caleb took a step into the room, shaking hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Mom is away for the weekend," he said. "And I'm old enough now to choose this."

Graeme scrambled out of his seat and backed away from his son. "What? No! Caleb no!"

"Am I too old now?" Caleb asked desperately. "Did you prefer it when I was little?" Graeme didn't respond, wide eyes fixed on his son as he shook his head. "I can pretend if you want... Daddy, can you please play with me Daddy?" Caleb dropped to his knees, thumb in his mouth as he stared up at his father, voice light and innocent.

"Caleb please," his father begged, eyes closed as he turned his head away. "You shouldn't want this. I'm sorry."

Caleb shuffled forward and rubbed his face over his father's hard cock. "I can-" He swallowed thickly as his father whimpered. "I can suck you off if you want. I know how much you like it when I swallow all of your cum. I'll be good Daddy, I promise."

Graeme wanted so badly to say yes, but it was wrong! Everything he'd done to and with his son was so, so wrong but it had felt so good and he'd never, ever hurt his boy! He'd made sure his boy had always enjoyed it. And here was Caleb _begging_ for his cock again, how could he say no? "Caleb? Caleb look at me?" Caleb shook his head no as he started to mouth at his father's erection through the denim of his jeans. "Please?" Graeme begged, voice shaking as he settled a hand on his son's hand.

Caleb finally opened his eyes and looked up, shocked to see tears streaming down his father's face. "Dad?"

"I'm so sorry Caleb!" Graeme slid down the cupboard he'd backed up into and wrapped his arms around his son. "I'm so sorry for what I did."

"It's okay Dad," Caleb tucked his face into his father's neck as he hugged the man back. "I always loved that we spent time together like that, just the two of us."

"But there were other ways I could have done it," Graeme protested. "Innocent ways! I- I molested you! How can you even stand me touching you?"

"I love you Dad," Caleb said, not letting go even when his father tried to pull away. "I never felt that what we did was wrong! Please... please love me again?"

Graeme breathed for a minute, just letting himself hold his son and think. "You're sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes," Caleb said determinedly, snuggling into his father's chest.

Graeme sighed as he released Caleb and held him at arm's length, looking into his son's eyes and seeing the truth of his words. "Aright," he said, heart swelling at Caleb's obvious happiness. "Let's go to your room."

\---

"Caleb," Graeme said as they stood in his son's room, staring at each other. "You have to call the shots now. We do this when you want, how you want-"

"Dad!" Caleb huffed, rolling his eyes. "This isn't a power thing. I don't want you to do this because you feel guilty. If you don't want me anymore," Caleb tried to act nonchalant but he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. "I'll understand."

"Oh sweetheart," his father said cupping his cheek and turning his face towards him. "I've never stopped wanting you. I was just so scared of somebody finding out, of what would happen to me, of losing you!"

"Okay." Caleb smiled tremulously as he nuzzled his father's big hand. "Can we please get naked now?"

Graeme laughed as he pulled his son to him and hugged him tight. "Yeah okay." But when he reached for the hem of his son's t-shirt, his hand was batted away.

"I want to." Caleb said softly, backing away.

Graeme's breath caught as Caleb slowly undressed until he was standing proudly naked before him. "You're gorgeous sweetheart."

Caleb ducked his head blushing and so didn't see his father take a step towards him and drop to his knees.

Graeme wrapped his hands around his son's slim waist before bending forward and taking his son's cock into his mouth.

"Oh!" Caleb gasped, hands dropping into his father's hair as he bucked forward into the wet heat.

It had been years since he'd last had a cock, this cock, in his mouth but that did not deter Graeme as he took his son's full length in his mouth and buried his nose in Caleb's pubic hair. He eased off the length to suckled at the head, moaning at the spurt of precum as he swirled the tip of his tongue under his son's foreskin. Caleb bucked forward again, shoving his cock into Graeme's mouth again and came down his throat. Graeme swallowed every drop of his son's cum and licked him clean as he pulled off.

"Fuck," Caleb breathed as his legs gave out from under him and he was pulled into a strong chest. He tucked his face into his father's neck as he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Graeme asked as he tilted his son's face towards him, soothing a thumb across his cheek when Caleb refused to look at him.

"I came too quickly," Caleb mumbled.

"Aww sweetheart," Graeme soothed, peppering Caleb's face with kisses. "I'm flattered at how quickly you came, means I did good."

"Better than good," Caleb said giggling. "That was awesome!"

Graeme kissed his son gently on his lips, "I'm glad."

Caleb pressed against his father's straining erection, "Want me to suck you off now?"

"Nah," Graeme said, holding his son tightly as he stood. "I want to cum in you. Is that okay?"

Caleb moaned as his cock twitched, sounding breathless as he spoke. "Yeah, Daddy please!"

"Alright sweetheart," Graeme said, laying his son down on his bed before stepping away to get undressed. "We got all day though, so I'm going to take my time with you."


End file.
